Love Across Time
by Imaginariann
Summary: AU.Two thousand years ago, Kahlan and Richard were forced apart. Now, Kahlan Amnell and Richard Rahl meet in college and instantly feel a connection. Could they re-write history and finally be together?
1. Beginning

The first time Kahlan Amnell saw Richard Rahl was during the first year assembly in the great hall. She noticed him immediately even though he was surrounded by a large crowd of freshmen boys. He was a good looking guy, tall, with broad shoulders and brown hair, but the thing that struck her about him the most was his eyes.

Despite the fact that she was all the way across the room, she could still see a spark of intelligence and kindness in those beautiful grey eyes. This was something she hadn't expected. The Rahl's were not known for their kindness and in fact, among all the leaders of the known world, they were considered the cruelest the most difficult to handle. Kahlan gave herself a mental shake at the thought and reminded herself that currently there was peace treaty between D'hara and the Midlands and that prejudice wasn't going to get her anywhere, especially not on the first day of college.

The palace of the prophets in tanimura was the most prestige's school in both the new and old world. Kings, queens and other rulers sent their kids there to help them prepare for their future responsibilities. The school also trained the gifted, helping them to better understand and control their gift. Confessors, like Kahlan were considered a special case: being both gifted and the rulers of the Midlands council meant that they were to be trained in both fields. None of the other students had to learn both, apart from Richard Rahl. The Rahl bloodline was the only ruling family that also had the gift and being his father's heir, there was no doubt in kahlan's mind that Richard was gifted. Only gifted males could become the leaders of D'hara, and Lord Rahl always made sure he had only one gifted boy. Therefore, a male Rahl attending the school was rare occasion that only happened once a generation or so. Being a Rahl in college had its advantages: The Rahl family was rich, very rich, and the land of D'hara was very influential and wealthy. Rahl boys who attended the school were surrounded with admiring girls, hoping to be the next lady Rahl, and with smooth talking guys wanting to get on the good side of the future D'haran leader.

Being a confessor, on the other hand, did not win you any popularity points. Confessors lived by the strict code of the confessors council which was presided by the Mother confessor. The rules were elaborated and fully known only to confessors, but for outsiders, confessors seemed stiff and uninteresting. Avoiding the other sex also didn't give them any points and so they mostly kept to themselves throughout their time in tanimura, and only befriended other confessors.

Kahlan missed her home terribly and wished that her sister could be here; Unfortunately, Denee was a few years younger than her and wasn't ready yet to go to college. Sighing, kahlan took a deep breath and turned around, looking at the girls around her. There were no confessors her age, meaning she was the only confessor among the freshmen. Since people usually avoided confessors, she assumed that those girls would do the same. Kahlan prepared herself for a long day before she could go and visit some of the other confessors. At least then she would have someone to talk to and share her day with. Strangely enough, she found herself thinking that Richard might be a good person to talk to, but before she could even reprimand herself for the thought, someone bumped into her. Kahlan looked around and found herself face to face with a red haired girl.

"Hi, sorry for that, I'm just so clumsy today, well always actually, but never mind you don't know that yet, and… I'm Jennsen ".

The girl took a breath and smiled apologetically. Kahlan smiled back.

"Hi Jennsen, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kahlan, and don't worry about it."

"Thanks Kahlan, you seem nicer than the few princesses I met earlier…what kingdom are you from?"

Kahlan's smile faded. Of course, the only person who talked to her didn't know who she was. For a minute kahlan thought of not telling her, but her sense of truthfulness was stronger. "I'm not a princess, Jennsen, I'm a confessor."

Much to her surprise, Jennsen's smile grew.

"Really? I've always wanted to meet a confessor, you sound really cool!"

Kahlan's jaw dropped. Never in her life did she know anyone who referred to confessors as cool, but Jennsen's honest smile told her she was telling the truth.

Kahlan looked at the shorter girl and smiled brightly feeling that her day just got way better; maybe she won't be as lonely as she thought after all.

XXX

The first time Richard Rahl saw Kahlan Amnell was at his Midlands history class.

He was sitting in the middle of the class, surrounded by friends and a few "followers".

Richard sigh mentally, thinking about the amount of people befriending him just because he was a Rahl. He could always tell the difference between true friends and people who only liked him for his status. His father always warned him about people land their intentions, and before he left for school, he promised him to be responsible and choose his friends wisely. Richard knew that any decision he makes now could affect his future, and since he was the future lord Rahl, those decisions will also affect the future of D'hara. In spite of his young age, Richard didn't take responsibility lightly. He wanted to make the right choices, so he could be the kind of leader people look up too and make his father proud. Thinking about the burdens that came with being a Rahl, Richard couldn't understand why people seemed to be jealous of him. He assumed it was because they couldn't see what it really meant, but still he wished to have someone who truly understood what it feels like to have so much responsibility at a young age. A friendly shove drove him from his thoughts. Richard looked up and saw the smiling face of his sister.

"Hi, brother. Are you brooding again? You should stop that you know. You'll drive all the pretty girls away."

Richard chuckled. Jennsen always knew how to cheer him up.

"Jennsen, I'm pretty sure I don't need girl advice from you" he said, his gaze focusing on a group of girls who stood close by, giggling and looking at him. Richard frowned "in fact, I think I'd like if they went away for a while" he murmured.

Jennsen giggled, and the girls who figured the conversation between brother and sister involved them, blushed. Richard looked away and decided on a change of topic.

"Where are your friends, Jenn? Did you manage to scare them all away already? What about that girl you said was nice? Is she not taking this class?"

"Tired of girl talk big brother?" Jennsen liked teasing him; Richard always had a good sense of humor and teasing him now made her feel more at home. However, seeing the look on his face, she decided to drop the subject and answer his question.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Kahlan. She's supposed to be here by now…" Jennsen gaze turned toward the door. Kahlan wasn't the late type, maybe something happened…the minute the thought crossed her mind, she saw Kahlan rushing in, her long hair waving behind her and her cheeks flushed. Richard, who followed his sister's gaze, froze. There was no doubt in his mind that this girl was the prettiest girl he's ever seen in his life. She was tall, with alabaster skin and long dark hair. When she scanned the room, looking for Jennsen no doubt, he noticed her eyes. She had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes he ever saw. He could see strength and wisdom in those eyes, and he knew right away that she was probably the strongest person he ever knew. There was nothing he wanted to do more than go and talk to the girl, but professor warren's voice singled the beginning of class. Unaware of her brother's reaction, Jennsen said a quick goodbye and rushed over to Kahlan, ushering her to their seats. For the rest of the class Richard tried to focus on warrens voice, but the only one thing he could think about: he had to talk to Kahlan.


	2. Meeting

Richard was late. Very late. He was supposed to be in class in 10 minutes and his classroom was all the way across campus. Richard was usually on time, but today he simply over spelt after a difficult training session with Mistress Denna. All students were required to learn a certain amount of martial arts, and since Deanna was a friend of his fathers, she paid him special attention. Denna's special attention resulted in Richard being drained after each session, and once he got to bed, it was difficult for him to get out. Richard was considering the quickest way to get to class when suddenly it dawned on him: when he was a kid, he was brought here for a short period of time so he could learn the basics of controlling his Han. When he wasn't training with Sister Verna, he was allowed to wonder around campus. During those times he found many shortcut and now he was about to try one. This particular shortcut was one he regularly wouldn't try to use, but he figured no one was there at this time of day, and he wouldn't get caught. With that, Richard turned a corner and walked into the small hallway he knew would lead him to the girl's dormitory.

XXX

Kahlan was on the verge of tears. For some reason she couldn't mange closing her room's door. The lock has been broken for a week, but despite her and her roommates repetitive requests to fix it, no one from the housing office seemed to bother coming.

Her roommate Cara, who was a bit on the tough side, even tried threatening them, but even that didn't help. Kahlan wasn't sure she approved of Cara's behavior, however she was a nice enough roommate and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Kahlan was a confessor which made up for her sometimes aggressive behavior.

Cara's parents were D'harans, her dad was one of lord Rahl generals, and they sent her to college hoping she would meet a nice prince. Cara was more into the martial arts.

This morning, Cara left early to get to her training session with mistress Triana. Cara didn't like the trainer she was assign to but her love of fighting made up for it. She would get up an hour before class and go to the gym so she could practice by herself before the training session began. Kahlan liked training and was getting pretty good with the daggers, but there was no way she would get up early just so she could practice. Since Cara left first, Kahlan was stuck with the door and late for class. Currently she was contemplating how badly it would be to leave the door open, when she heard footsteps. Looking up from the door, she saw Richard Rahl walking down the hall and her heart missed a beat.

She saw him around, mostly sounded by a group of people, and she knew Jennsen was his sister. It surprised her at first, since Jennsen looked so different from Richard; however, Jennsen told her they simply had different mothers, and added Richard was a great brother. Jennsen also said he was the nicest person you could imagine and that confirmed Kahlan's first impression of him. Of course, Kahlan didn't tell anyone how attractive she found him to be. He was constantly surrounded by girls and she wasn't ready to be yet another admirer. Whether or not Jennsen noticed Kahlan's expression whenever Richard was mentioned, she ignored it. Kahlan was grateful for that.

Seeing him in the girl's dorm caught Kahlan off guard. Boys weren't supposed to get in here she thought, and when she contemplated the possible reasons for him being there, she blushed.

Richard saw her from across the hall, standing in front of the door that probably led to her room. She had a wired expression on her face, a mixture of a helplessness, confusion and embarrassment.

Despite wanting to talk to her for weeks, Richard could never find the proper opportunity. Her being friends with Jennsen didn't help either since Jennsen was always around, and Richard felt a little embarrassed at the thought of talking to Kahlan in front of her. Once Jennsen figures out how he felt, he was sure he was never going to hear the end of it. Meeting her of all people while being where he wasn't supposed to be seemed like a cruel twist of fate. After waiting for weeks for the perfect moment, he was now going to have to explain himself and hope she doesn't think he's a complete jerk.

"Hi" he smiled meekly, hoping that she wasn't to upset to speak to him.

Kahlan stared. For a moment she was speechless, not knowing what to say, but then the words came without warning "what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in the girl's dormitory." Regretting her harsh tone she added "Are you lost?"

Richard shook his head. "No, I'm not lost. I was late for class so I decided to take this shortcut I know through the dormitory… I didn't think anyone would be here…" his words trailed off and he looked at her, hoping she believed him.

His explanation was reasonable enough, and the look in his eyes told her that he really cared if she believed him or not. Smiling at him for the first time she decided to put him out of his misery.

"It seems we both share the same problem. Since I can't get this door to close, I might be more than just late for class." Remembering her manners she added "I'm Kahlan by the way."

"I know." Richard blurted out before he could think. He blushed and tried to explain "I saw you with my sister Jennsen a few times. She told me your name. I'm Richard"

Kahlan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It was nice to know he remembered her name.

"Do you want me to take a look at the door?" Richard suggested, happy to do anything that will help him hide his embarrassment. "I'm handy with that kind of stuff."

Kahlan smiled. "Be my guest, Richard. But just so you know, those doors are magic proof, so that young wizards couldn't play tricks on the girls."

"Thanks for the warning" Richard smiled back "but I was going for the none-magical solution anyway. It might be more complicated, but at least there's no chance it will backfire" he said with a wink.

Kahlan laughed. Magical accident often happened to young wizards and sorcerers, and it was nice to meet someone who used his head before his Han.

Richard knelt before the door and started fiddling with the lock. After a few minutes, he looked up and smiled.

"My lady, I think your lock is fixed. Try and close it now." He handed her the key, and Kahlan stuck it in the keyhole. A quick turn and the door was locked. Kahlan looked at Richard who was busy standing up and cleaning his pans, and when he looked back at her, she gave him her most brilliant smile.

"Thanks Richard! How did you do this?"

Richard chuckled softly "I have a bit of a talent when it comes to doors. It's sort of handy back at home"

Kahlan eyebrows rose on their own accord, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what made this a handy talent.

"I usually use it to sneak into the kitchen late at night" he added, noticing her expression. The last thing Richard wanted was to upset her. He decided to keep his love of wondering to himself, hoping they could continue the nice conversation they were having.

Kahlan smiled, remembering the nights she herself sneaked into the kitchen. Deciding to drop the subject, she suddenly realized they were both late.

"Richard, weren't you heading to class? We should get going"

Richard nodded, and gestured for Kahlan to lead the way.

They walked a few minutes in silence, not knowing what to say. However, there was one thing Kahlan needed to ask.

"Richard, how did you know about the shortcut?"

Richard gave her a playful grin, and started telling her about his visit to tanimura as a child. He spent the rest of the way to class telling her about his stay at the palace, and Kahlan's smart remarks and sweet laugh made him want to keep going all day. When they reached his classroom Richard was pleased to find out that Kahlan had the same exact class and that in fact their schedules were almost identical. He would be seeing a lot of her, and he was going to do everything in his power to get to know this girl better.


	3. Friends

It took him two months, but by the first snow, Richard could safely say that he and Kahlan have become best friends. He spent all his time with her, sitting next to her in class during the day and studying together in the library at night. Sometimes they would go for walks, wondering aimlessly around campus, talking about nothing and everything. It seemed like they never ran out of things to say to each other and there were times they walked for hours, even after spending the entire day together. Despite all that, something was missing. Richard though Kahlan was a wonderful friend, but he wanted, no, needed more. He wanted to hold her hand freely, walk around campus with his arm around her waist and be able to call her his girl. He spent days thinking about her smile and the way her eyes sparkled. He constantly wondered how it would be like to kiss her and hold her in his arms. He was, as his friend Benjamin told him, a complete goner. Richard tried his hardest not to make Kahlan uncomfortable, but each day that passed made it harder for him. He desperately wanted to tell her how he felt and ask her out, but whenever he would try to approach the subject, Kahlan would smile at him and tell him he was a great friend and she was lucky to have him. Every time Richard heard the word friend, a lamp got stuck in his throat. He couldn't figure out why, in spirits name, Kahlan seemed so dead set on rejecting any attempt he made to show her how he felt. At first, he though it was because she didn't feel the same, but a late nights talk with his sister calmed his worries. Jennsen assured him Kahlan felt the same, and encouraged him to make a move. Filled with new found confidence Richard invited Kahlan for a walk, planning on telling her how he felt. However when he approached the subject, Kahlan's face turned red and the look in her eyes begged him to stop. Startled and afraid to lose her friendship, Richard quickly changed the subject. After walking her home that night, Richard decided to drop the matter for the time being. It was clear that Kahlan wasn't ready, and he didn't want to spoil things by being impatient. He was certain she was the one for him, and he would wait for her as long as it takes.

XXX

Kahlan was slipping. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but fall in love with Richard, a little more each day. Every night, when she finally got back to her room, she would reprimand herself for allowing this to happen and promise herself that tomorrow she would keep her distance from him. But each morning, when she saw his smiling face waiting for her in front of the classroom, she would forget her promise and smile back. She hoped beyond anything that Richard shared her feelings, and yet she tried to fend off any attempt on his part to change the nature of their relationship. It didn't matter how much she loved him, she told herself. The only thing that was important was that he was a Rahl and she was a confessor and they had no future together. That night, when she felt Richard was about to say something, Kahlan got back to her room and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning her eyes were red but her mind was made up: she had to talk to Richard as soon as possible. It would be better for them both. Maybe this way she could at least salvage their friendship.

XXX

By some miraculous way, Richard was unaware of the fact that Kahlan was a confessor. At first, Kahlan was positive that he knew, but as time went on she realized he was completely clueless. The only possible explanation she could find was that Richard detested gossip. His friends knew that there was no point in involving him in such conversation, since he simply smiled and walked away. Even the chatty Jennsen couldn't get him to listen to her stories. Every time she tried to share a piece of gossip with him, she would get a brotherly "don't you have something better to do?" look and drop the subject quickly. Kahlan guessed that Richard simply didn't listen to rumors concerning her, and was terrified and grateful for it all at the same time. On the one hand, she knew Richard deserved hearing it from her. On the other, she was sure she didn't want to see the look in his eyes when she told him. Neither way, Kahlan knew that once she told him the truth their relationship would never be the same. However, she had always known she couldn't have his love. Confessors were bound by duty, much like the Rahl man. Since anyone could remember, confessors were the heights authority, the final rulers in matters of justice. Their lives belong to the midlands, not to themselves, and they were taught to keep their desires hidden behind a mask of cool judgment. Most of the confessors spent their lives traveling throughout the midlands and using their authority and gift to preserve peace and order in the furthest parts of the land. A minority stayed in Aydindril, helping the mother confessor and running the council. Many feared the confessors, knowing that with a single word they could overthrow a king and sentence a man to death. Myths and stories about a time when confessors possessed a special kind of magic that helped them rule didn't help the matter either, even though no such magic existed since the great mother confessor Kahlan Amnell. Confessors rarely married, preferring to have children with unknown fathers. They stated that any child who was born to a confessor was a confessor herself, and the father didn't matter. The ones that did marry did it for political reasons only, seeking a way to forge an alliance or strengthen the bond between a certain kingdom and the midlands. In spite of their best efforts, the Rahl family always avoided joining the midland alliance, and their leaders had to tend to their people's peace and welfare the all on their own. Each Rahl was supposed to marry and have a gifted son, one that would carry the bond and be the rightful heir of D'hara. The D'haran leaders were always male, and therefore a son was crucial. Even if by some miraculous way Kahlan could convince the mother confessor to allow her to marry Richard, she could never give him a son. Confessors had only girls. Without a son to his name, Richard would sever the Rahl bloodline. There was no way the lord Rahl would allow this to happen , and knowing Richard she knew there was no chance his noble nature would allow such betrayal to his people. Without a shadow of a doubt, Kahlan knew they had no possible future and therefore no present.

No matter how much it pained her, she knew it was pointless to start something that would end badly. Kahlan mastered up all her strength, and decided that tonight was the night. This night, she would break both of their hearts.

XXX

They were walking in silence for a while, and Richard could tell there was something bothering Kahlan. There were times when they walked peacefully without saying a word to each other, but this wasn't one of those times. Richard was just about to say something, when he felt Kahlan tugging his hand and realized were she led them to. It was a secluded spot in the grove that surrounded the campus. Richard showed the place to Kahlan a while ago, but they never got inside the small clearing before. Richard's heart leaped to his throat. There must be something important Kahlan wanted to say if she went to the trouble of making sure they were completely alone. For a moment Richard dared to hope that she wanted to confess her emotions, but he quickly rejected the idea. Kahlan was way to shy for that. This must be something else.

For a few moments they stood there in silence, but then Kahlan spoke. The words she uttered were so devastating Richard had to hold on to a tree to keep his balance. In few single words, Kahlan crashed his world. He only knew her for a short time, but already all his hopes and dreams revolved around her. Now all those hopes and dreams were shuttered. There was nothing else, no one else that could fill the void she created in his heart. Richard inched closer to her, standing so close they shared a breath. He now understood why she was acted the way she did, and he knew his pain was her pain as well. His heart broke for her, knowing how much pain it caused her to say those words. For a moment he hoped he'd never met her, never spoke to her, so they could be speared from this pain, but he knew deep down that it wouldn't have mattered. He loved her from the moment he saw her, and nothing could prevent that. He would rather spend a life time alone than be devoid of the opportunity to spend a single hour with her. Without thought, he bent down and kissed her. For that moment, time stopped. There was nobody but them, standing in the clearing, lips softly pressed together. Richard knew at that moment what perfect bliss meant. It was nothing but a pack, really, but he poured his heart to into this kiss, knowing that it will be their first and last. Than, Kahlan pulled away. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked at him one last time and than ran, leaving Richard to stand alone in the clearing, broken and numb. Again and again he heard kalhan's voice in his head repeating just those perfect and horrible words: "Richard, I love you so much, but I'm a confessor. This could never be"


	4. Once and Again

Kahlan spent the next week in her room, crying. Whenever someone came to check on her, she stated that she wasn't feeling well and with her red eyes and pale skin, no one argued. Only Cara knew the true reason for her "illness" and she promised to keep her secret. Jennsen came by a few times, and her confessor friend brought her some food. Everybody was being nice and considerate, seeing that she was clearly not well. Kahlan was grateful for their concern but preferred to be left alone with her thoughts. How could she explain to anyone that she just lost something she was never supposed to have? She knew her lose wasn't hers alone, but the only person that she wanted to see, didn't come. She was sure he hated her, and didn't blame him for not wanting to see her, but nonetheless the fact that he no longer wanted to be her friend crashed her spirit even more, removing the last glimmer of hope she had. She knew she couldn't carry on this way forever and eventually she would have to see him, but for the time being she simply didn't have the strength. Every night she would promise Cara to try and get out of bed the next morning, but when morning came she couldn't. Seeing the look on her face, Cara couldn't force herself to be mad at her. It was clear that Kahlan was in pain, and until she was ready there was no point making her do anything.

XXX

Jennsen assumed that Richards's mood was caused by Kahlan's illness, but she couldn't really understand why he didn't visit her. In light of their relationship, she though he would be by her bedside from sunrise to sun down, but instead he only mopped around looking upset and distracted and she wasn't sure she could tolerate his behavior much longer. When she saw him leave class that afternoon, she decided to seize the opportunity. Richard was done for the day, and was heading to the dorms to study. Usually, he stayed and studied in the library with Kahlan, but today she was sick and he seemed like he wanted to be alone.

"Richard!" hearing his name, he turned and was faced by his sister "Hi, big brother. I was wondering if you have some time to spear for me. I think we really need to talk."

Richard sighed "Jenn, I'm sorry, but I have to study. Can we do this later?"

Jennsen knew that there wasn't going to be a later. Richard would go to his room and stay there for the rest of the day, and tomorrow he will be busy with school. This had to happen now.

"Richard, I don't think it can. Common, lets find somewhere we could talk."

Tugging at his hand, Jennsen pulled him along with her, leading him to the yard and dragging him to a near by bench were she sat down, crossing her legs.

Richard followed suite, and the minute she was sure she had his full attention, Jennsen started talking. "Richard, what's the matter with you? you've been acting funny, and you wont visit Kahlan even though you know she's sick… this isn't like you. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Richard averted his eyes. He knew everybody noticed his behavior, but his pain was private and he was not yet ready to share this with anybody, not even Jennsen. Although he hated lying, Richard decided to avoid the truth on this one. It wasn't Jennsen's business, really.

"Jenn, I'm sorry you're upset, but I just had a weird couple days and I promise I'll try and behave myself from now on." He said calmly, hoping that his tone and the promise he just made her would cause her to leave him alone.

Jennsen's brow furrowed. She knew her brother and saw right through him. He wasn't going to trick her so easily, and besides, she though she might have good guess on what's been bothering him.

"Listen, I think I know why this is happening" she stated, making Richard lift an eyebrow "it's all because of Kahlan, isn't it? You care about her and she's sick. I bet it makes you think about your mom, and the way she died. But Richard, you have to understand that no matter how bad your memories are from that time, you can't make everybody, and especially Kahlan, suffer because of it. You have to go see her; it will make the both of you feel better."

Richard almost laughed. Jennsen was always a bit clueless, but honestly he couldn't understand how she got to this conclusion. Maybe it was her romantic nature or complete lack of understanding in politics, but even though he was positive that she knew Kahlan was a confessor, it didn't stop her from thinking they could be together. At first, Richard resented her for that, wishing she would have told him sooner so he could know all the facts. Than, he realized he resented her for something else: the ability to believe that anything was possible if you wanted it enough. But he and Kahlan weren't a possibility, no matter how much he wanted it. At the memory, Richard felt a pang of pain. He decided to end this silly discussion. He had enough of this, and he wanted to be left alone.

"Forget it, Jenn. Don't try and figure me out. I promise I will be on my best behavior and that should be enough for you."

But Jennsen was not going to allow him to brush her off, big brother or not.

"Richard Rahl, you listen to me. I will not allow you to push away people you care about just because they force you to confront things you don't want to confront. Pain is a part of life, and I think father taught you better than this. He always said that we need to carry our burden quietly, without complaining. I know how much it hurts for you to see people you love suffer, but you're going to have to suffer in silence if you don't want to lose her."

Richard blinked. Despite the fact that Jennsen was talking about a whole different thing, she was right on the money. It did pain him to see Kahlan, and he avoided her company thinking he could spear himself and her of that pain. However, his sister was right. Pain was a part of life, and he couldn't avoid it forever. He thought he could restore their friendship later, when both of them worked through the raw emotion, but now he understood his mistake. If he didn't go to her now, he would lose her forever and that idea alone made him ache all over. He was a Rahl, and knew how to carry his burdens quietly. Adding yet another one to the list was nothing in comparison to never speaking to Kahlan again. He will suffer silently the pain caused by his unfulfilled love, hoping that the comfort of her presence will be enough for him.

He caught Janssen head in his hands, bent down and kissed her forehead. Without another word, he got up and started towards the direction of the girl's dormitory.

Jennsen stayed on the bench, smiling to herself. She wasn't exactly sure what was it that changed his mind, but Richard seemed more alive than he'd been all week. Without a doubt he was lucky to have her as a sister.

XXX

The loud banging on the door woke her from her sleep. Kahlan jumped, startled at the sudden intrusion and confused in regards to who it might be. Tying the sash of her robe tightly, she stepped to the door and opened it.

Much to her surprise, Richard was standing at the doorway, looking messy and hansom as always. The sight of him caught her breath, and before she could regain her senses Richard stepped in and closed the door, bolting it shut.

"Sorry, Kahlan I didn't mean to scare you and I don't want to barge in, but boys aren't exactly allowed in the girls dorm…" his words trailed off and he smiled weakly, remembering the first time they talked. Kahlan also seemed to think of that day, since her eyes brightened, yet she answered him sternly.

"No, they aren't. This makes me wonder what you're doing here, again."

Richard expression sobered. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but first, he had to apologize.

"Kahlan, I'm so sorry. I should have come earlier. I thought it would be better if I didn't see you for a while, but I was wrong. I can't bear the thought of losing your friendship. Please forgive me."

Kahlan was surprised. She'd hoped he would come, but even in her wildest dreams she didn't expect an apology. Richard was truly a rare person and she was probably the luckiest person in the world to have his friendship after what happened.

"Richard, you don't have to apologize to me. I hurt you, and I deserve your anger. I thought you'd never speak to me again. I'm so happy that you came."

Richard inched closer to her and for a moment she feared he would kiss her again, just like that wonderful kiss he gave her the other night, but he merely stood there, bringing his hand to her face and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're wrong Kahlan. I do need to apologize. You never led me on and I let my feelings for you cloud that fact. You were always a good friend and I betrayed your trust when you decided to tell me who you are. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me and be my friend again"

Kahlan lowered her eyes, unable to look at his beautiful grey orbs any longer. She hoped for this, but how could she be his friend now that they both knew how the other felt, and why they could never act on it? She wanted desperately to tell him that she was willing to be more than a friend to him, but years of training stopped her. Instead she nodded her approval. Richard's gentle fingers lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "You've been crying" he said quietly. "I'm so sorry I made you cry, beautiful Kahlan." He pressed his forehead to hers, and their noses touched. He felt her tremble and saw the tears gather in her eyes. "I know, Kahlan" he whispered to her softly. It was the only acknowledgment of their feelings he could bear.

They stood there for a few moments before Richard pulled away. Taking a fake happy tone he forced a smile to his face.

"You've been here too long Kahlan. Its time to rejoin the world. Come with me to the mid-winter ball. It would be a great opportunity to have some fun and we could leave whenever you like." Kahlan lifted and eyebrow, wondering if had gone mad before he hastily added "as friends, obviously."

"Obviously," she repeated his words. This is how things are going to go from now on, she though. Forever just friends. Richard saw the reluctances in her eyes and decided to press the matter. It bothered him to think she would stay in her room while everybody went out and had fun, and besides he really didn't want to go with anyone but her, even as friends only.

Seeing that he wouldn't let go of the matter, Kahlan took a deep breath and nodded her approval once more. This was something she desperately didn't want to do, but it would be good practice for her to be in his company. To the ball it is, she decided.


	5. Ball

Despite her uneasiness about the ball, Kahlan found herself getting more and more excited with each passing day. The though of getting all dressed up and going somewhere with Richard thrilled her immensely and she secretly hoped that when all those people see them together, she could pretend for a brief moment that Richard was hers. Knowing it was just pretense made her feel like her heart was being ripped apart but since meeting Richard and realizing she had feelings for him, that sensation seemed to be constant. During the days she spent in her room thinking about Richard and how they could never be, she though a lot about the future and realized that at some point Richard would have to find someone else to be with. The fact the she could never have love seemed even worst, knowing that the man she loved will someday find someone he liked, maybe loved, and they would get to have all those wonderful things she was denied. She didn't think he'd do it right away, but eventually, he must, and when he does, she didn't think a man like Richard would bear a loveless marriage or an unkind woman. She was sure his future wife would be great, and with time he would forget all about her. But for Kahlan, love was not an option. Her future marriage, if she was to marry, would be purely out of duty to the people of the midlands. Her life will belong to others and she hoped the good she will do would be enough to ease the pain caused by knowing that the man she loved belonged to another. After going back to class, Kahlan started noticing the other girls more. She evaluated their looks, brains and character, wondering who of them will be lucky enough to have Richard. It was a bad habit that caused her much grief, but Kahlan kept thinking that Richard deserved the best. She wanted him to be happy even if she wasn't, and as the ball drew nearer she started forming a plan that will turn Richards attention from her to someone else, a girl that was worthy of him and who could give him what she could not. The girl she had in mind was Nicci, a young sorceress that was a year older than her. Nicci was gorgeous, with long blond hair and startling blue eyes. She was also at the top of her class and came from a good family in the old world. From the few times Kahlan got to talk to her, she found Nicci to be smart and funny. If she had to pick someone for Richard, Nicci would be perfect and Kahlan decided to set her plan in motion.

The day before the ball, she spotted Nicci in class and decided to approach her and set her plan in motion. She noticed before that Nicci seemed to like Richard, which was supposed to make things easier.

She patted the girl on the shoulder, and Nicci turned.

"Hi Kahlan, I haven't seen you for a while. How are you?" Nicci smiled, and for a moment Kahlan wished her smile wasn't that beautiful.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking. I was actually wondering about something. Do you have a date to the ball?" she asked.

Nicci blushed before answering "No. I didn't want to go with any of the boys who invited me and the one I do like is already taken." Nicci smiled softly, knowing that Kahlan knew exactly who he was and who was going with him, but keeping the conversation friendly. Following suite, Kahlan also smiled "if you mean Richard, and I know you do" she paused as she noticed Nicci blush at her bluntness "we're only going as friends. In fact, as a friend I wanted to help him meet someone, special and I thought you would fit perfectly."

Nicci's bush deepened. "Kahlan, I think you're wrong. It's clear that he likes you and I don't want to get in your way. Besides I don't think Richard needs that kind of help, and anyway it would be to obvious if you try and set us up"

Kahlan sighed, hating what she was doing, but one her plan was formed she was determined and wouldn't take no for an answer "Nicci, me and Richard are only friends and that's the way it's going to stay. As for obvious, don't worry. I will take care of everything. Just come and look nice and I'll do the rest"

She gave Nicci's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and the girl nodded. With a last smile, she turned around and walked down the hall to her next class. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she realized what she'd just done. It was for the best, really, she thought, but after she and Richard appeared at the ball together, she would use that moment of joy to help her endure watching him with another girl.

XXX

Richard knocked on Kahlan's door at exactly 9 o'clock. He was dressed in the traditional Rahl colors, red and gold, and looked fabulous. When Kahlan saw him, her breath caught in her throat and she was lost for words. Richard chuckled softly, looking at her with admiration. She was wearing a blue dress, one that brought out her eyes and accentuated her perfect figure. Despite his best efforts, Richard couldn't ignore her womanly curves and spent a few moments trying to calm his nerves.

"Kahlan, you look beautiful" he said in a playful tone, smiling at her and offering her his hand. She took it and smiled back

"You're not half bad yourself" she answered with a giggle.

"Shall we?" Richard found their little game a lot of fun. He could almost pretend this was a real date and he liked the feeling. With Kahlan being so close, her arm wrapped around is, he though it was the best ball he ever attended. He smiled to himself as he thought about his plan to convince Kahlan to dance with him all night long. It might be less than he would have wanted, but defiantly better than nothing. Without a doubt, he was going to enjoy this night.

XXX

When they stepped into the ball room, Kahlan felt a wave of overwhelming happiness wash through her. All eyes were on them and she couldn't help but feel proud to be with Richard. Than, she saw Nicci, standing at the far end of the hall wearing a beautiful form fitting black dress. She looked perfect, and Kahlan cringed inwardly, knowing that in a moment she would push Richard in the arms of this gorgeous woman and he would surly find her alluring. Still, she pulled at his hand, dragging him across the room and facing Nicci. Before the girl had a chance to talk, Kahlan turned to Richard and forced a smile "Richard, this is Nicci. I'm sure you've met before." Richard nodded politely and Kahlan continued "Nicci and I have a little bet going on, you see, she says you'll never dance with her, and I promised her you will. You won't mind do you? I really hate losing." Her tone was light and playful, but Kahlan knew she was pushing it, and that Richard saw right through her. Still, she was positive that Richard was too polite to embarrass the already blushing Nicci and that despite her obvious rouse he would play along. She was prepared for his anger, but the cold glare he gave her knocked the wing out of her. Imitating her tone, Richard held out a hand to Nicci "I wouldn't like to upset you, Kahlan. Nicci, would you care to dance?"

Nicci took Richards hand while looking at looking at Kahlan for reassurance, but a slight tag form him made her turn and a minute later they were standing together on the dance floor. Richard didn't bother looking at Kahlan as he walked away and she could feel her heart breaking all over again.

She took a deep breath and watched them dance. They made a beautiful couple and it seemed like her plan was working. Kahlan felt like someone punched her in the gut but she forced herself to look. This was for the best, she chanted. Richard would be happy with Nicci and she had to get use to watching them together. She kept trying to catch Richards gaze and remind him she was still there but he seemed not to have noticed her any more. After an hour of watching them dance, Kahlan was struggling to hold back tears. She tried telling herself that this was good, and that her plan was working perfectly, except now she could only feel burning pain in the pit of her stomach. A few minutes later, it became unbearable. It took Kahlan all her strength not to run out of the room, but once she was out, she ran. She didn't care where she ended up, all she wanted was to be away and forget.


	6. Making amends

***Hi, i took me long time and its a bit short this time, but i hope u enjoy it. more to come soon :)**

Richard was enraged. How could she do it? Forcing Nicci on him like he was some sort of property you could give away once you got tired of it. It hurt his feelings to know she used his suggestion to spend time together as a way to push him away.

All he wanted was to spend a nice evening with her so that he would have memories to treasure in the long and lonely years ahead. Nicci was nice enough, but no substitute for Kahlan. However, he danced with her, knowing that Kahlan was watching and hoping she regretted her actions. He felt bad for torturing her for so long, but when it came to Kahlan logic seemed to disappear. Her actions tonight made him think she believed his feelings for her were superficial and the thought was unburnable for him. He was tired and bored and was planning on grabbing Kahlan and going home, but when he turned to check where she was, she was gone. Startled and slightly angry, he began looking for her, hoping that she hadn't gone too far. After searching the ball room and its surroundings, Richard decided to check the dorms hoping that she was simply tired. He was walking through the grove on his way back to campus when he heard someone crying. Without a second's hesitation, Richard knew that the person crying was Kahlan. Quickly following the sound Richard made his way through the trees and stepped into a clearing much like the one in which he and Kahlan had their faithful conversation. There, sitting on a log and sobbing, was Kahlan. In that moment, he felt his anger evaporate and nothing but worry remained. Rushing to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders was the only thing he could think of doing and so he did. At first, she resisted the strange arm around her , but after realizing who it was, she relaxed into his embrace.

Richard idly stroked her hair and murmured in her ear "Please don't cry, Kahlan. I'm sorry I pushed it so far, I was just trying to teach you a lesson." Kahlan breathed threw her mouth and was incoherent, but between sobs he was able to make out some words. "I'm so sorry… made you angry….and you liked her…. my entire fault." She sobbed.

Richard tightened his grip "Kahlan, I'm not angry any more and I accept your apology. As for liking her, she is a nice girl" Kahlan's crying increased "but there wasn't a single girl there tonight that could compare to you."

Kahlan's crying seemed to lessen with that, so he continued "you're the most beautiful girl I ever saw, and I care about you more than you can imagine. I don't know why you did it, but it was silly thinking I could look at another when you're in the room." Kahlan lifted her head from his embrace and looked at him with watery eyes. "I can't look at another when you're around either. I was just trying to help you find someone who could be with you the way I can't. I want you to be happy, Richard."

Richard eyes filled with grief as her words hit him. She was being selfless and thinking about his happiness while he tried to get back at her. Spirits, this woman was so noble and good, and so beautiful even with red eyes and a puffy nose. Unable to restrain himself, Richard leaned down and captured her lips. His kiss was deep and passionate, not like the chaste one he gave her before. When he begged entrance, Kahlan opened he mouth and the feeling of her hot wet tongue sliding over his was almost too much. As the kiss progressed he could feel a change in her. She was no longer crying and he felt her move when suddenly she was straddling his lap, her fingers locked behind his neck. Richard moved his hands to her hips to steady her while he relished the feel of her body pressed flush against his. There was no describing to how this woman made him feel. As they continued kissing, his hands drifted to her waist and her hair surrounded his face like a veil. When they parted for the sheer need of oxygen, Richard started trailing kisses down her neck and gasped as he felt her hand drifted lower on his back, sneaking beneath his shirt and feeling his hard back. One of his hands moved from her waist to cup her breast and the feel of her soft flesh almost made him lose control. Kahlan moaned and arched into his touch. She was panting and her mind was a blur. All she could focus on was Richards's hands on her, his wet mouth trailing kisses on her collar bone. Suddenly, he stopped. Looking up at her and moving her hair from her face, he asked softly "is that what you really want?" and with that the world came crushing back. Tears forming in her eyes once more, she got up, trying to straighten her dress when she felt his strong arms circle her waist. He spoke quietly but she heard every word " not today, my love, but someday, we will find a way and do this properly. I will never give up on us, ever, so please bear with me. Don't push me away. Let me be your friend for now with the knowledge that one they I will be more."

Kahlan bit her lip, trying to stay strong for him. In a trembling voice she decided to ask him for one last thing.

"Richard, would you hold me for a while?"

Richard nodded, and pulled her to the hard ground, wrapping his arms around her tightly and whispering never ending love in her ear.


	7. Change

Since the morning she woke up in his arms on the hard forest ground, not a moment passed when Kahlan didn't think about Richard's arms around her, his hand all over her body and his mouth on hers. It wasn't only her thoughts that changed after that night. Her relationship with Richard changed as well. Before that night, Richard was the one single person that she felt most comfortable with. He was her best friend and her confident, and she knew she could tell him anything. After that night, the tension between them became so strong that Kahlan could barely look in Richards's eyes, not that this was a problem any longer. Richard seemed to be unable to be in the same room with her, and when they were forced to attend the same classes, he ran out before she had a chance to even say hello. But unlike the time she told him her secret, this time she didn't blame him. The minute she saw his face that morning, Kahlan knew that Richard was no longer just her friend. He was something else. He was her lover. Except confessors didn't have friends, and they certainly didn't have lovers. But that's what he was and Kahlan knew it. No man has ever touched her like that. The way he made her feel was strange, wonderful and scary all at the same time. And it changed everything. Richard crossed a line that should not be crossed among friends and although she knew it was suppose to make her upset, she couldn't be mad at Richard for doing what they both wanted. She only wished they could be close again, however with the words Richard whispered in her ear, she also knew that Richard was not going to give up, and one way or another, they will be together. This was not the end of them, she thought. It was the beginning of something else completely.

XXXXXXXXX

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, trying to concentrate. It has been weeks since he slept for the last time and thinking about it, he realized that the last time he slept soundly was when Kahlan was in his arms. It was yet another reminder for something he didn't need reminding of. He was barley able to concentrate on his studies and mistress Dana lessons became a constant beating but all he could think about was his Kahlan. The night they spent together and the memory of the feel of her made him ache with longing. He knew that if he didn't find a way for them to be together soon he will go mad and simply grab her and run away. He needed her not only for his selfish reasons, but because without her he was unable to function. He couldn't even be in the same room with her without thinking about the taste of her lips and her soft skin. He ran as fast as he could every time they were in class together, simply so he could resist his urges and not grab her and kiss her on the spot. He knew Kahlan wasn't blaming him or even mad at him. He knew she understood. She was everything to him and he would do everything in his power to be with her. It was just a matter of time until he found a way, and in the mean time the only thing that comforted him was the fact Kahlan was waiting for him and that she we'll be here when the time comes.

XXXXX

Surprisingly, Cara and Jennsen became good friends. At first it seemed like the difference in character would make it impossible for them to even like each other but Jennsen's sweet and easy character was far too kind to be insulted by Cara's remarks while Cara's loyalty and protectiveness helped Jennsen avoided some of the less friendly girls, such as Violet of tamerang. The spent a lot of time together, partly because of Richard and Kahlan but mostly because Cara found Jennsen's chatter quiet nice to have around. Jennsen's thoughts of the recent events were a bit naïve in Cara's opinion, but Jennsen always seemed to have a special insight on things, and maybe she was right. After all, when she confided in Jennsen that she liked Benjamin, Richards best friend, it was Jennsen who told her that he liked her as well, and she was right. Cara and Ben were dating for a while now and Cara was secretly very happy and thankful. Spring break was coming soon and she and Ben were planning on spending it together in D'hara. Jennsen would be there too, but Richard already said he was staying in school to catch up on some needed work. Kahlan was staying too, unwilling to spend most of her vacation on a trip to Aydindril. Both Jennsen and Cara figured out long ago that Richard and Kahlan will be staying alone in a virtually empty school, but failed to mention it to neither of them. Best if they found out themselves, they though. Surprise might be the thing to make them work through their issues finally.


	8. Alone

***this chapter is rated M. i think that the events that take place in this chapter are important for the rest of the fic, but if u don't feel comfortable reading it, u can skip this chapter since what happens here will be mentioned in general in the next chapter :) **

It was not until the beginning of spring break that Kahlan finally felt that she can breathe easy. Everybody was gone, including Richard. As much as she missed him, the last months silence made things awkward between them and all she wanted was to spend some time alone, without the fear of seeing him ran off once she entered the room. She could have gone back to Aydindril, but being among all the other confessors and constantly reminded of her duty was the last thing she wanted. She told her confessor friends she needed to study and didn't want to waste time on the trip. It was a fairly reasonable explanation since the trip to Aydindril was long and hard, and Kahlan did seem to have trouble concentrating lately. After saying their goodbyes, Kahlan took a deep breath and headed to her dorm for some rest. A few days later, after spending her time on sleeping and reading she decided to finally get some work done and went to the library. She was planning on afternoon of catching up but the minute she stepped into the library her plans changed abruptly. Sitting there next to one of the tables and reading was only one other person. When she walked in, he lifted his eyes from the book he read and looked up at her. Kahlan froze, looking directly into Richards eyes.

XXXXXXX

Without the need to avoid Kahlan all the time, Richard was able to catch up on some work and figured that in a few days he will even have some spear time. He was looking forward to getting some sleep and reading the letters his friend and family wrote. He felt quiet optimistic when he set in the library that afternoon, that is until Kahlan walked in. First, he too froze and his heart stopped. But when the seconds passed he suddenly realized that it was the first time in weeks that he and Kahlan were in the same room, and neither of them left. He got up quickly and walked up to Kahlan who averted her eyes yet did not move. Suddenly and without warning he took another step closer to her and wrapped his arms around Kahlan. He was so happy to see her, hold her and smell her scent. She was the missing part of his soul and it felt so good to be reunited with her. It seemed as if Kahlan felt the same way, since she returned his hugged. After a few long moments, the broke apart, and Kahlan was the first to speak.

"I missed you so much, Richard. It feels like ages since I was close to you."

"I misses you too, Kahlan. It's just hard to…." Richard's words trailed off and he stared at the floor. A minute later he felt a gentle hand squeezing his own and looked up to see Kahlan smiling. "Its okay, Richard. I know. But would it hurt if we talked for a bit? We haven't done that in such a long time…"

Richard smiled in return. He closed his book and followed Kahlan out of the library. They wondered around the campus and talked, and it felt almost like old times. When the sun set, Richard walked Kahlan to her dorm joking about how now that the school was empty, he was free to walk her to her room without worrying that he would be caught in the girls dormitory.

Than they were next to her door, saying goodbye. It was quiet and all of a sudden Richard realized that they were truly alone. In that moment, he felt like something in him exploded and he couldn't do it anymore. In a heart beat, his lips were on hers and the world was spinning.

XXXXX

She wasn't sure how it happened or how she managed open her door but there they were, in her room, kissing. She and Richard where in her room, kissing. It was dangerous and perhaps stupid but it felt so great. He felt so great. His mouth on hers, his hands around her waist, pulling her closer and closer until there was no room between them. She ran her hands all over his back, feeling his muscles contract under his shirt. It was so intoxicating, and she couldn't catch her breathe. She never wanted this to end.

XXXXXX

Richard could feel himself losing control with every kiss, with every touch, with every breath. Kahlan was so close and so warm. Their kissing continued and deepened as they neared her bad. When they could go no further, Richard broke the kiss and pulled back, gently laying Kahlan down on the covers. Slowly, he climbed on the bad and moved over her, resting on his elbows a few inches above her. He looked down at her, using the tips of his fingers to brush a strand of hair from her face. She had never looked more beautiful than right now, lying under him panting and vulnerable, her eyes filled with love and desire. He wanted her so badly it hurt but he wouldn't move until he knew she was completely sure.

His voice was no more than a whisper as he spoke. "Kahlan… do you want me to stop? We don't have to do anything you don't want to…" smiling, Kahlan reached up and silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"My Richard," she said softly "I love you. I love you so much. Please don't stop. I want you so badly."

"I love you too, my Kahlan. I will do as you wish." And then he kissed her once more.

XXXXXXX

Their clothes disappeared rapidly. Richards's shirt was the first thing to go. He moaned as she ran her hands on all over his back and chest, feeling his hard muscles react to her touch. Her mind was a blur, and all she wanted was to relish the feel of his warm and strong body. He continued kissing her and caressing her tongue with his while he ran his hands all over her body, reaching for the strings of her dress and beginning to pull at them. When her dress was discarded, his rubbed her bare arms and moved his lips to the sweet spot behind her ear. Kahlan withered and moaned, digging her nails into his back. He kissed down her neck and nibbler on her collarbone while he backed up and pulled her with him so he can undo the strings of her corset. Kahlan bit her lip and shifted nervously when Richard pulled the piece of clothing from her body. It was the first time a man saw her like that and she was afraid he wouldn't find her pleasing. But when he laid her back down and whispered "beautiful" in her ear, her nervousness quickly faded. The love and longing that reflected in his eyes made her feel so happy and safe that words could not express it. She arched her neck and captured his lips in a searing kiss and he took that as approval to keep going. He gently cupped her breasts in his hands and Kahlan thought she would die from the pleasure. As he kneaded her flesh, she felt bolder and gripped his backside through his trousers. The continued moving together, kissing and caressing for a long time, until Richard's hand move to her stomach and lower, and she gasped. He cupped her femininity through her under shorts and caressed her gently. Kahlan moaned with ecstasy and arched into his touch. Than, his fingers were on the waistband of her shorts and he looked deeply in her eyes.

"Kahlan, are you absolutely sure?" he asked, trying to ignore his burning desire to simply take her. Kahlan trembled as she answered yet her words were clear. "Yes, my Richard. I just… I never… I don't want to disappoint you…"

Richard kissed her forehead. "Don't worry my love. I will be gentle and you should not worry about pleasing me, just being with you is bliss…" he kissed her eyes, cheeks and lips as he continued to remove her shorts. His hand snack between her legs he caressed her there, moving his fingers through her folds and focusing on the nub that will bring her the most pleasure. The sounds that were coming from her were bringing him to the edge of his ability and he looked up into her eyes for the last time before backing up and unlacing his trousers. They dropped to the floor and then they were both bare. Kahlan gazed up at him, her eyes full of expectation, and when her gaze dropped lower, she moaned with want. Climbing on the bed and moving over her again, Richard spread her legs gently with his knees. Kahlan hands wrapped around his neck and she kissed him deeply for a few moments before breaking for air and looking into his eyes. Not losing the eye contact, Richard poisoned himself at her entrance and after a small nod of her approval he entered her slowly. She was wet and ready and the feel of her was driving him mad with need yet he noticed the small twitch of pain that crossed her face and stilled until the hands that were wrapped around his neck gently stroked his back and told him to continue. They moved as one, connected in every way possible, embraced in the ancient dance of lovers. Kahlan was sure that such happiness did not exist. Richard was bringing her to the brink of ecstasy and she never felt happier, knowing that she is with the man she loved more than everything. Richard's hand moved in between them and his fingers caressed her until she screamed with her climax. Her inner muscles contracted and drove Richard to his own release a few moments later. They laid their panting and trying to even out their breathing. Richard rested his head on Kahlan's chest and she stroked his hair idly.

"That was…"he started when he was able to talk.

"It was amazing, my love." Kahlan kissed the top of his head and smiled to herself.

"Too bad we ruined my favorite sheets" she giggled.

Richard smiled sheepishly and looked down at the spot between Kahlan's legs were a blood stain had appeared.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, my Kahlan. I tried-" Richard stopped as a hand covered his mouth.

"You did everything right, Richard. I was only joking. I hardly felt it at all and it was expected since it was my first time. I couldn't be any happier knowing it was you that took my maidenhood. I love you."

Richard smiled then, and kissed the hand that was covering his mouth.

"I love you so much, Kahlan. Not just now, but forever. From this moment, we are one."

"We are one". Kahlan repeated. She continued stroking Richard's hair for a while, but soon enough, they were claimed by sleep. Feeling happy and content, they spent the night in their lover's arms.


End file.
